Summernight Ligntning Storm
by ItachiSLucius
Summary: One mistake, one. (Laxus/Natsu, Laxus X Natsu) Fem!Natsu


Minuscule fights were a marked commonality within the Fairy Tail guildhall, a fact that had remained since its conception. All knew this within Magnolia city and tended to stray themselves from the violent hall for that very reason. Perhaps it was merely regular, or an invisible ruling by the First Master, provoking all into a need for fighting. Natsu especially developed under the need, possibly drawn to the building in youth by such; regardless, it was understood that small scuffles were commonplace, however, major battles happened once every century. The members of the guild were strict in maintaining a peaceful friendship negating any need for violence.

Still, much of this was avoided by the pleasant burn of liquor. Some stopping themselves with a battle of alcohol against their stomachs.

High tolerance or not, when accompanied by lack of food, the sword bared by the bottle cut deeper then any punch the intestines could deliver. As was the certain case for Laxus Dreyar who sat with his tenth beer, much to the begrudgment of Mirajane's faked smile; her words echoed without being spoken. A disappointment had clearly been well conveyed, even acknowledged in a glaring grunt of near mocking by the man himself. The barmaid remained ignored, and under pressured understanding continued to deliver his drinks with exasperation. The woman was a force of independence, much of the guild's members respected even her simplistic words as that of a mother or fierce elder sister. Though even she knew that the lightning mage would not listen to her as he once had, Laxus ceased to acknowledge her once her power had fled.

In the end, it had been Natsunoyo who got him to stop drinking vigorously that night. Merely by her brash nature, crashing directly into him with a mighty punch, made without any sympathy and a bold declaration. "C'mon! Let's rumble!" -it should be noted: fire-based wizards cannot be intoxicated by something as simplistic as alcohol. However, many members watching the exchange did consider the possibility that she was drunk; mainly as her entire body tilted to the left heavily before she noticed.

Many men and women while the opposite of sober were made deranged from their minds. Acting upon instinct -which may have been part of girl's reasoning in the timing and declaration of the challenge.- In the position of the challenged man was also the circumstance. He uprighted himself in vicious anger, displayed by the growl he unintentionally let slip from his chest. In a fist running with electricity, he struck back with no restraint straight into the face of the girl before him. Sending her through the wooden railing and causing a loud crush to echo throughout the hall.

In shock -or fear,- many members said quick goodnights and retired for the day. The commotion roused the master from his slumber upon the counter. Watching for a moment without thought, used to Natsunoyo acting reckless, even adapt at her challenging his egotistical grandson; however, he was rather strucken with the sight of a flush drunken grandson attacking her in return; when in previous Laxus had only ever ignored or mocked her, as an answer. Growing worried fastly, Makarov watched in irritation as the youngest Dreyar landed -breaking, on a table staggering but ultimately balancing himself and glaring fiercely at the pinked haired girl in front of him. Both wore such expressions, more then anger was pervayed.

In the midst of Natsunoyo's charge forward in flame, the master of Fairy Tail made a move of pacification. As she made a strike and was caught, in mid-sentence, Laxus carelessly threw her aside by the arm outstretched, not making a move against her. Instead, he turned to focus on his grandfather.

Indeed, both temporarily neglected the other to stare furiously at their caregiver. This made the elder man sigh in understanding, now taking note of information he had been long ago been told by Master Preit before him; a cluster of knowledge bestowed first by Master Mavis, valuable, and explanatory: Recalling Natsunoyo's odd behaviour in the morning, declining Grey's fight, sniffing the air continuously, panting through her nose, along with the wild look of her dilated pupils.

All this lead to Master Makarov's conclusion and subsequent swift departure. According to information gathered by their wisest and first Master: Female Dragonslayers went into heat every eight to ten years, acting as any female dragon would; seeking and then fighting the strongest male dragon they could find to determine if they were an appropriate partner and father.

A fight of animals was occurring, and he would therein be risking his very life in remaining, in attempting to stop them. With this, though reluctant, Makarov left the guildhall for safety. Instead, watching over the town to insure they remained somewhat contained.

In retreat, the Master had a vague hope that whomever Igneel was; they had sought to teach Natsunoyo the biological consequences of her powerful magick.

* * *

Typically young women with distinct pink hair were considered as rather weakened. By mere association with the colour, it was a factor in why the dragonslayer had cut her's short rather then keeping it long. Though it was useful to have long hair flaring behind as if innocence projected, Natsunoyo focused herself near completely on the intimidation of her enemies. It was an insult for them to think her unable to fight merely because she was small and happened to have long hair; hence her reasoning for having it cut short, 'mascluine' as so commonly taken. This was why she so enjoyed them thinking her a man as she jumped upon them and struck with a fist to the stomach. Proving them wrong was amusing, and regardless of the circumstances she always managed to get a joy out of it.

Companions were somewhat different.

"Natsunoyo!" Abruptly disrupting her, and therein disregarding the brawl before him, the Master took a stand and gave a fierce stare of near reproach. Successfully cutting through the nonsensical argument none knew the reason for and causing both wizards to take a pause in a quarry unspoken; for commonly Erza took to separating their rivalry. "I've allowed you to put it off, but we need to talk. Now." After having spoken his piece the man made towards his office, showing expectation that the Fire woman would follow as directed.

In his own show of acknowledgement to the firm and rare order, Grey grinned down at the girl he had entrapped in a headlock, perhaps slightly concerned as his smirk wavered in speaking."What'cha do to make Gramps so mad flame-brain?" Meant in good humour with a teasing tone. Yet it only served as a reminder for the hot-head, as she elbowed him directly in the stomach and heat rose to her face rather then her fists, once again proving the emotional domination of her magick.

"None of your business Ice-pop!" So naturally, if physical acts wouldn't satisfy or were available, she managed with her voice as a last measure, though tempted to send out a roar in frustration. Her only refrain was by mere understanding it would blow away half the guildhall by accident. All of this urged on by the knowledge she had of the conversation Gramps was expecting of her. Stomping away with the leftover anger she bottled in following the Master, a snicker trailing in her ears.

Naturally, Natsunoyo took to dreading the office as any logical person, however, her sparkle of trepidation gleamed four times as light with the sight of who slumped upon one of the chairs. His bulk was quite easily visible -identifiable-, tall and wide-shouldered, his coat draped off the sides would be enough indication if his hair spiking weren't. Comfortable in the atmosphere, near smug in it regardless of the situation; the dragonslayer presumed that was from his familiarity with the room. Additionally, he was smoking one of his cigars with content boredom. In objection, as much she could procure, she refused to sit.

In closer proximity, within proper view, she cast a glare to him, gaining a smirking mocking. Forcing herself not to punch him was made simpler with an elder man impatiently standing on his desk. Glowering despite his height, and practically challenging the aura around the two-members to alight as a fight. Neither did, despite the menacing air surrounding them.

"Laxus." So began the conversation. "Do you remember what happened two months ago, after your little spar with Natsunoyo?" The roll of her eyes made at the question was large enough to be nearly auditory. Even so, panic upsurged within her at the topic at hand. It was extremely rare to find a man or woman who knew anything of Dragon anatomy, one of those rare few was the elder man before her. Because she had informed him that should it so happen that she have a heat within the guildhall to be more then cautious. Perhaps stop her should it be necessary. Never wanting to confront the disaster that had occurred, not only for the resulting humiliation, but additionally the unexpected issue that her partner had completely forgotten it had.

Natsunoyo did not want to face the consequences therein. Indeed, her mind had convinced her; Laxus would not wish to know what had happened.

Watching him, Laxus responded rather disinterested, puffing out a bellow of smoke, and putting the cigar back to his mouth without care. The stick moving as he spoke: "No, I barely remember the fight: what did I hurt your precious feelings?" His eyes flicked to her and a smirk curved on him as he once more took away the smoke. Casually assuming there was nothing he could have done to make a situation.

She felt, more then made the scowl on her face. "What, you don't even care that you fought drunk off your ass?" Her retort was weakened by lack of venom and a panic collapsing her chest. Despite her slight upper hand on him, it served her not; she knew he had to be a dragonslayer now that they'd fought, only male dragon slayers could be effected by her hormones after all. Alas she could not use the information for intimidation as Gramps -ever vigilant- would be aware she had figured she'd know post heat craze and had made her vow not to say anything.

"No shit." His reply was less condescending more irate.

"Enough." Came the casualized nonchalant call to order from the man doing paperwork behind the desk. Eyes flicking to the woman about to start a brawl in his office. "Natsu, it is your responsibility to tell him-" then to his grandson "-and neither of you are leaving this office until it is properly discussed." Both gave a load and very exasperated groan, frustration and unwillingness intermingled.

"So what? Speak and make it quick; I've got a date." Half-way to hitting him despite being monitored she hesitantly leant on the arm of the plush chair behind her.

"We-" It was unwanted, awkward, and made worse by the surveillance. But she stove through with tightly closed eyelids and the forced words she made clear as possible through clenched teeth. "-we had sex."

In blinking open one eye at the silence, she opened both at the sight of him rather calmly snuffing out his cigar in the ashtray provided, and pinch the bridge of his nose looking slightly annoyed but not more then was regular. A better response then her own after having woken naked in his apartment and still with half an erection inside; virginity obviously broken.

"Protection?" His handling came relaxed, and Natsunoyo was forced to the corner of acting the part of a rational adult. Breathing deeply, and forcing away the tense flaring anger in her shoulders at the realization she had done this many times before.

"Even if-" Growling at her own disorientation. "No we did not Laxus! I was in heat and so were you!" This was punctuated by her breasts nearly in his face as she leant over him by hoving on the chair arm, though ironic in circumstance. The scowl curving her mouth and with eyes practically made of embers, it was made rather clear: she was done with the entire situation. Informing the man she considered her largest competition for strongest wizard they'd had sex essentially while drunk, was more then simple humilation for her. Modification would be more accurate, as she had pertained a respect for the man and given circumstances, her hope of him even slightly sharing in that respect was tarnished.

Though the vindictive side of her enjoyed watching the knowledge sink in as he slumped over. Even if her own response had been much the same, and a slight empathy surged within her at the sight despite all the mocking it granted her.

"So. Are you-" It was quiet, whispering, and the temptation to be smug was in opportunity, she sighed. Though unspoken, his voice was so thunderous in her head. "-Pregnant?"


End file.
